Grandfather
English Pronunciation * * * Etymology 1 . Noun # A father of someone’s parent. # A male forefather. Synonyms * , , , , * * , , , , * /elderfather * Antonyms * grandmother * grandson, granddaughter, grandchild Hyponyms * paternal grandfather * maternal grandfather Hypernyms * Derived terms * * * , Translations * Abkhaz: * Adyghe: * Afrikaans: * Ainu: * Akkadian: * Albanian: , * Aleut: * Amharic: * Arabic: * Aragonese: * Armenian: , , * Aromanian: , , * Assamese: * Asturian: * Avar: , * Azeri: * Bashkir: , * Basque: , * Belarusian: , * Bengali: , , * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: , * Catalan: * Central Dusun: * Central Sierra Miwok: * Chamicuro: * Chichewa: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: , , , , , *: Hakka: , , *: Mandarin: , , , , *: Min Nan: , , , , * Chinook Jargon: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dhivehi: * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Extremaduran: * Faroese: , * Finnish: , , , , , * Franco-Provençal: * French: , * Friulian: , * Galician: * Georgian: , * German: , , , , * Greek: , * Greenlandic: , * Guaraní: * Gujarati: * Hausa: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Igbo: * Indonesian: * Ingush: , * Interlingua: , * Interlingue: , * Irish: , * Istriot: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Kazakh: , * Khmer: , * Korean: , , * Krio: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Kyrgyz: , * Lao: , , , , , * Latgalian: , , * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Low German: *: German Low German: , , * Luganda: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: , * Manx: , * Maori: * Marathi: , * Mirandese: , , , , * Mongolian: * Nama: * Navajo: , * Norman: * North Frisian: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: , *: Bokmål: *: Nynorsk: * O'odham: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: , * Old Norse: * Oriya: * Ossetian: , * Pashto: * Persian: * Plautdietsch: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: , * Quechua: * Rajasthani: * Romanian: , , * Romansch: , * Russian: , , * Santali: * Sardinian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: , , , , , *: Roman: , , , , , * Sicilian: , * Sindhi: * Sinhalese: , * Skolt Sami: * Slovak: , , , * Slovene: , * Somali: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: (paternal), (maternal) * Tagalog: , , , , * Tajik: * Tamil: * Taos: * Tatar: , * Telugu: * Thai: , , * Tok Pisin: * Tupinambá: * Turkish: * Turkmen: , * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: , * Uzbek: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: , * Volapük: * Walloon: , * West Frisian: * Wolof: * Xhosa: * Yiddish: * Yoruba: * Zulu: * Danish: * Dutch: * French: * Galician: * Greek: , * Khmer: , * Old Church Slavonic: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Tok Pisin: Etymology 2 From . See etymology 1 and . Verb # To retain existing laws or rules only for those people or organisations that were previously affected by them, and apply new laws or rules to the unaffected people or organizations. Derived terms * Category:English basic words Category:en:Family Category:en:Male